


Vampiric heartbreak

by karkatshipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Vampires, my own story and characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, the main charater, is a 272 year old Vampire who has been through hell and back, not wanting to give any spoilers but he has bad luck with love. And life. He has some very storing morals and ways to live.  If you are interested read it. if you like Vamipers read it. if you like yaoi ships, read it. If you just want something good with romantic stuff and some good action plus a bit of mystery, read it. If you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampiric heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I made this character awhile ago and used him for rp and stuff, I tired to type out his stroy, but my mom's laptop is a hit and deleted it.

Well, I guess you could say I'm different- no that sounds stupid, God I'm not good at starting stuff like this. Okay so I  
can't explain stuff well enough for someone outside of my life to understand, but I will try. Okay so I guess I'll start with who I am.

My name is Alexander Harrison and I'm- damn it Alex stop forgetting your shit. Okay give me a minute to think....

...

...

Okay I'm somewhere around 250+ I know I'm at least 250 but I'm not sure on the exact date and stuff. Long story, but I guess that's why I'm writing this, in this day and age somethings are hard for some people to believe in. Before you freak I promise I'm not mean or evil. Lets see if you can guess what I am, I have long sharp fangs pale skin and need blood.

If you guessed blood sucker, or creature of the night, you're wrong. Unfortunately I am a Vampire. And I say unfortunately cause of my past and how I was turned.

Do the math here, I never did do much school, but by sides the point; I'm leaving this as my story once you know that I guess I'll be gone.

I'm over 250 years as I said I was born in 1744, the only reason I remember that is cause my beloved told me to always remember my first life. I have jet black hair and pale, flawless skin and ice blue eyes.

This all still feels stupid I'm just gonna jump in and tell you what I remember of my past.

I was raised by okay parents in England; my mother was always trying to make me what she wanted and my father never really cared about me, cared more about my sister, I don't remember their names. They tried to control me and change me, so I left.. when I turned 15 I run away they never tried to find me. And soon after running off I found out where I could go, in 1761 the American colonies started the revolutionary war which I run to help and fight more or less just to find somewhere to go and stay. No one questioned me when I got there, they just gave me what I aloud to have and sent me there, on a ship in 1760's wasn't fun and at 15 wasn't so great either.

Once we got to the what was to be America, we did our things until I was sent off to get water and was attacked, keep in mind  I was 15 and now in a war, I hid in a bush and watched as everyone I was with was killed and they were a mess, now this I remember clearly, I slowly crawled out of the bushes to see someone over the bodies to eat their throat out, I froze and watched only to be pinned to the ground the next minute. This man had shoulder length hair that was golden Brown to match his eyes with blood covering his chin, but instead of me scared and wanting to break away from him I just stared up at him like a kid and didn't even heard him when he talked.

"Kid who are you? How old are you?" His voice finally reached my ears after a minute or two.

He rolls his eyes slightly and went to get up.

"W-wait.. my name is Alexander Harrison and I'm 15 almost 16." He stopped and cleaned his chin before looking back at me.

"Well Alexander, what are you doing here if you're so young?"

"I.. I ran away from home." I saw myself as a shame to my family and everyone.

"And you are fighting for England?" He keeled down to where I was still sprawled out on the ground. And I froze to take in the perfect image before me, the light hit him perfectly on his face, he was just simply beautiful I was slightly surprised that he wasn't taken yet.

"I don't know I'm just here cause I need somewhere to stay." He looked me over, almost like I was him but in a different light.

"Well does that mean if I gave you somewhere to stay you won't fight?" I was so lost his eyes and just lost in him as a person and didn't need to be asked. I'd say yes regardless of anything, I just wanted to see him and know him.

"I don't know. Maybe.." he gave me one of the most gentle smile I ever saw or will see, like he didn't just suck blood out of others.

"Then come Alexander and we shall stay together. My name is William." He holds out a hand offering to help me up. I continue to look up at him blankly as if in a trance, he gently takes my hand and pulls me up to my feet. He soon takes me to a great big building with others, me being greeted with some very unfriendly faces but wasn't effected by them I had William, I felt save with him.

He lead to his room and fixed me somewhere to sleep. His room was large with a queen sized bed with a black veil around it as well as veil on the Windows making it very dark in the room.

"Alexander?" He asked and went to the bed to sit, I sat next to him.

"You can just call me Alex if you want, the only one to call me Alexander was my dad.." he nods and moves some hair out of my eyes.

"You know Alex, You are something special to me or at least something I want to keep for awhile." Back then gay and same-sex marriages weren't the best in the eyes of others.

"T-thank you William."

"Call me Will."

It was that night when I discovered what he was, after he thought I was asleep he left and I followed him. I left his room to find no one around the house but catch the sight of William as he was leaving. Grabbing the door and leaving too, it must of been around 2:00 in the morning and the only light was from the moon. I managed to find William, but when I did I found myself pinned to the ground this time I looked up at him his eyes turned lightly red and sharp fangs shoeing, but still I knew he won't hurt me, how I knew this? I don't know. I trusted him with my life.

"Alex why are you here? How did find me out here?" He stayed like he was not changing at all.

"I saw you leave and no one else was in the house that I saw so I followed you to see what you were doing." He watches me for awhile, looking back and froth from my left to right eye.

"Alex, you can't follow just anyone if it had been any other kind you would've been sucked dry." He slowly calmed down like when we first ran into each other, the features softened and so did his voice but his fangs were showing and his eyes tinted red.

"I am sorry Will, but if you would let me ask a question, what are you doing out here? And shall I ask about you eyes and or fangs?" I don't know where that came from but I was a 15 year old reckless kid, who fell in love with a Vampire. But at the time I didn't know what he was.

"Alex be careful, please." I went to say more but he stopped me with a surprise kiss, I was shocked by kissed back. The last thing I saw was him pulling off his jacket and leaving.

I woke to the sun hitting my face, a feeling I haven't felt in so many years, I jumped up looking around for William only to find his jacket he had used to cover me from the night.

After a long walk back, I still didn't see William, I still had no welcome to his house, the house itself was large but filled with a lot of others, they disinclined me, I thought it was because I was fighting for England but I know now that it was because William brought me, when I was a human. I just sat in William's room, waiting.

I thought back to the night and what he said and what he did, and only got worried and slightly scared as to who and or what the others in this place.

It took awhile but William finally came back, he just walked in looked at me then started pacing the floor back and froth.

"William? I'm sorry.." he stops and sit in front of me.

"Alex do you know what I am?" I stopped for awhile going into the trance his eyes put me in.

"I'm not sure, but I know I can trust you." I was falling for him, that much was true.

"You shouldn't trust something that can kill you so easily." I catch the look in his eyes and broke me from the trance. He just sinks down to sit on the floor, with one hand in his hair.

"Alex, if anything happens to you, I'm so sorry I thought I could keep you safe." I followed him down to the floor and wrap him in a hug.

"I don't know what you are talking about but, it's fine I am save as long I'm with you." He looked up at me with a small handshake.

"Alex if only you knew what I went through and what I could do."

"I know somethings about you, I know that you aren't human and can do weird things but I know one thing I love you and feel save around you." He blinked and looked away near the end.

"Alex, how can you feel save around me when I can kill you so easily."

"Because I know I love you." Slowly he leaned in and we meet at a soft kiss, but it was different then last night.

I lightly pulled back to look at him excepting to fall asleep, like last night, but didn't. He lightly chuckled and lightly peeked me.

"If I wanted to I could suck your blood dry." I was slightly taken back by what he said but I stay there I know I love him.

"Regardless I don't care what you can do to be if you want cause you won't hurt me."

"But it's not me I'm worried about, it the other ones around here. By now you should of found out what I am, I'm a Vampire, Alex." I lightly smile cause I knew that awhile ago.

"I know, and why stay with the others if they worry you?" If someone was to worry you and think that they would kill someone you loved why not leave them?

"You don't understand, I'm stuck with them, and then I bring in a human and except him to stay safe, I'm a fool." I just know I'm gonna stay with him as long as I can.

"Will just tell me one thing; what would you do for me?"

"Anything." He didn't even have to think about it.

"Then I know you can keep me safe." I reassure him

But I was so wrong, not long after this I get cornered and almost got hurt by one of the youngest in the house which was a young boy around the age of 12 he had jet black hair and grey eyes he didn't talk or do much he only stayed by himself and tried to hide around others.

I left the room when I woke to Will being nowhere and as soon as the door opened i was greeted by him rushing at me, sharp fangs coming straight for me. I tried to hold him back, but I'm guessing I missed or something cause he didn't move an inch.

If it wasn't for William rushing to help me I'd be nothing but food. In a flash Will was on the guy pinning him to the ground fangs bared and ready to kill.

I just looked on, pushing myself against the wall as he ripped out my attacker's throat, so much blood. 

"Alex we need to leave.." he didn't look up at me he avoided my eye. The blood from the boy was quickly gone, I could tell that he didn't like being what he was but he did it for me.

So we quickly left and ran and ran til I couldn't go on then he picked me up and ran more. We didn't stop til the sun was almost up.

"So is it true the sun can kill you?" I asked, curious if anything.

"Many things can kill me, the sun? Yes, as well as fire and hunters. But being a Vampire is nothing bad I didn't want to be this monster."

"I don't find you as a monster, I find as a great beautiful thing I must never lose."

"You are so very kind Alex, but I must find shelter." Soon we were in a half-way hidden cave to keep him out of the sunlight.

"Can I ask you something?" I was nothing but interested in the fact that he was a Vampire.

"Sure, what is it?" He says as he was working on a fire for me.

"How did you become a Vampire?" He stopped and looked at me, slightly fear in his eyes.

"Alex, no. I know what you are thinking, no is horrible to be what I am. And I never want to see this pain towards you." He knew exactly what I thought, I thought of never dying and being with William forever. But I guessed he was right.

The rest of our time together wasn't much. We managed to live out in the woods and live off what we made, found or killed. Me and him was lost from everyone else we made our lives there but one but thing came to us, hunters.

Apparently everyone who has known about Vampires either are scared to death or want them dead, a.k.a the hunters. It started about a year after we ran off.

William spends most of the night out in the woods, feeding we both sleep the day away, but one night he didn't get back I was so worried it was driving me mad. But he told me never to leave without him near, I'm mortal and can die very easily compared to him. That's the case I'd always bring up when we talked about us, being together, forever, and anything to do with Vampiers. I didn't feel ashamed back then, but I wanted to be a Vampire badly. I didn't want to die I didn't want to lose Will, I wanted to be with him forever with nothing or no one in the way.

I stayed up the whole night and day by the cave opening waiting and waiting for him. When he finally got back it was around midnight and he was clearly bothered by something.

"Will! I was so worried about you." I said as soon as I saw he make his way through the trees. He collapsed in the cave exhausted and hurt, it wasn't much for a Vampire but still he had a few deep cuts on him.

"Alex, we need to leave soon." That was all he said before blacking out. I didn't think Vampire could black out but many thing I didn't know and many things I wanted to know. But Will didn't want me to know, he didn't want me to be a Vampire.

I did my best to take care of him, made sure he was safe from the sun and that if he needed he could eat, I managed to catch a live rabbit and tired it up for him; after that I set out, I needed to know what was going on and who hurt Will. I make my way back to the path that lead to a small town, I know where it is because that is where He goes to eat, he explained that much; of how he eats, he can go six mouths without human blood in the six mouth he lives off animals. He also explained that a Vampire does have to kill if they don't want to, but a lot do cause they love death.

Between being with him, watching him and from the few things he explained I knew a lot, like that he didn't need sleep but could if he wished, He didn't need regular food but could eat it.

After a long walk that took at least two hours I came up on a small camp with a big fire. I got close enough to see them and that they had prisoners, at first I thought it was just the revolutionary war that was still in full swing, me and Will just escaped the war; but I was wrong. I quickly recognized some of the men tired up, they were the others from the house William took me to. It took about two seconds to figure out what they were gonna do, I froze not sure if I should run to Will or man up and watch, so I froze. One by one the last fading screams of a Vampire filled the forest, I wanted to run a try to save them but I couldn't do anything to help, if they could catch Vampires than they could easily end me and leave Will alone.

After what seemed like forever the last of the Vampires where left and before he was thrown in, he spoke up.

"It's not the same, killing off every one like me when all you do is kill, I, myself have never taken a life. You are being worse then what you kill, you are the hunters that are not needed. Now just make it quick." I was awestruck, this Vampire standing up for himself and his friends even at death. It only made me want to save him more, but I couldn't.

"How, funny and sweet, bloodsucker. Leave him out for the sun." One of the biggest said and he was tied with stronger ropes and set in a clearing.

I knew that dawn was close and that Will is probably still in our cave, if I want to be one I needed to know more. When the hunters left to their tents to sleep I slowly made my way to the Vampire.

"Who are you, a hunter?" He said only giving me a glance before looking back at the sky.

"No I'm a human and out here in the woods with my beloved, Vampire, William." I sat in front of him and went to work on the ropes he had.

"What is your name?" I meet him with a kind smile and reply.

"My name is Alex, I'd say it's great to meet you but I saw what happened tonight."

"Alex, please listen to me, I don't have much time. You just talking to me puts you in danger, and I'm sure your beloved wouldn't want you in danger. Forget what you saw tonight be with your William for as long as you can be, the hunters are picking up the pace and starting to wipe out the Vampires left. As far as I know I'm the last in the area but it must be your beloved, keep him close and safe." He said as I loosened the ropes so he could get away.

"No just do I have nothing left. Alex I am sorry for things that will happen to you in your life. Don't be mislead by thoughts or actions. You go to your William it's almost dawn." He slowly went back to watching the sky.

By then I knew I couldn't do anything to help him now, I got up to leave.

"I never got your name, what is it?" I said only a feet away from him, he was on his knees looking at the moon.

"My name is Jackson." And that was it from him, I started to walk back to the cave but stopped for some reason, if I truly wanted to be a Vampire than I must see for myself. I waited and waited til the sky started to turn then I slowly made my way back to him.

I got just before the sun hit him, he looked up at it as if he hadn't seen it in years, and that's probably true.

It didn't take long for it to happen, the sun inched closer to him til it hit him, the same scream as the others, if not worse, let off and he quickly turned into nothing but fire and ash. I was shocked and quickly got worried about William.

I ran back as fast as I could but it still took me forever to get there.

When I finally got back to the cave William was sitting just out the sun's reach. He didn't move til I got close, once I was in with him he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Alex, don't worry me so much. What we're you doing? Alex I told you to not go off alone you could of been killed." I was just happy to be with him and in his arms, I was also glad that he seemed better then the night before.

"William, I know about the hunters nearby. They got the others from the house and I managed to talk to one of them. They were tossing them in one by one. The last one speaks up and say how the hunters are the killers, the hunters only laughed and tied him to wait for the sun. after the hunters left I went to try to free him but he told me that I should be careful and to keep you close, also that he was sorry for things that are going to happen." He just looked on as I talked, he clearly didn't like the fact of me being out there alone.

"Alex, you know how I feel about it but you are right hunters are after every Vampire they don't see thing like us. Get ready to go tonight." I nod and go to the small spot we set aside, in a few minutes I passed out seeing as I haven't slept in awhile. But no good sleep for me all I could think about was William being killed by hunters, the fire, the screams.

I awake to a start but quickly claimed down when I saw that William was there, he calm gentle eyes on me.

"Bad dreams?" He lightly smiled and moved to sit next to me.

"Yeah, bad dreams are bad when they are about someone you love. You know?" He lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I can sleep but I don't dream it's been almost a hundred years since I dreamed." I looked out at the sunset.

"Do you miss it? Being a human I mean." He continued to smile kindly and sat just out of reach from the sun.

"I am human, just a more advanced version. I still live and I can still die, and my heart does beat." It's interesting the way he sees it and the way everyone else see Vampires.

I see them as something I know little about but know I want to be one. I know what can kill them, I know how people see them, I know hunter are after them, and I know I'm in love with one.

"After all the time without it, it's still beautiful." He said breaking my train of thought, it took me a minute to figure out that he was talking about the sunset.

We waited there til the last ray of light left our sight, we set out, clearly not knowing where we were going just somewhere besides here. William wanted to get me back home, to England. But i said no and wanted to go west where no one would follow us.

Then I realized that William would need a human every six mouths, even through I offered a few times, he said never, that he'd never feed off someone he loves.

So we settled for a few hundred miles away, as long as we can get away from the hunters. It was a long trip, I have also found out that all Vampires have certain things they can do, William and others can run faster than anything else could run, could sense certain things like danger, animals, or hunter; I think they can do more but William hasn't showed me yet.

I still wanted to be a Vampire and asked him a lot, each time he said no. It was hard on both of us, me cause I was still human, we were getting farther away from people and he needed blood soon.

"Please Will, I know you don't kill and I trust you just please you need blood.." I said sitting with him, it was clear how weak he was getting. I was more or less begging for you to eat, I sat there next to him baring my neck to him.

The look in his eyes changed, they turned from his lightly brown to his a dark red, I remembered this from the time when we meet, and I know it as bloodlust. Quickly but as gently as he could he pulled me closer and dug his fangs my neck, it hurt bad but I knew I'd be fine. After less then a minute Will forced himself off my neck with a lick on the bite, it healed quickly and soon was nothing.

"Alex, I'm sorry.." he clean his bloody chin and laid back down.

"Don't be, I offered I knew it would hurt but I also know you never kill me. I let you." He soon drifts into sleep and I go off to find myself something to eat. My neck still hurt but I knew I'd be fine I spied on Will and some of the people he feed on, no one ever died. I didn't know why he'd go through all the trouble to eat but only having a small bit not to kill them, I know that sounds somewhat bad but it didn't make sense to me at the time. 

I never understood why he was so careful with humans, now after everything I've been through I know but back then I didn't know. 

After my walk through the woods I found something weird, something that worried me, greatly. An entire clearing covered in blood, no animal could do something like this, blood everywhere. On the trees, the ground, but no bodies, no flesh. Just blood.

If I knew at the time what might have meant I would've told Will and things might have been different. I tried to forget the blood covered clearing, but I could feel someone or something watching me as I walked. Soon finding myself back to being pinned to the ground and Will being alone pretty weak.

A skinny Vampire, he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was one, pinned me and I could tell he was ready to ripe my throat out. I panicked, no way I could leave Will alone. I tried to scream but it was like my mind wouldn't let me, like i had two different thoughts in my mind.

"Stop fighting and just give up." He coed in an unsettling voice, his fangs longer and sharper than William's, I was terrified for both me and William.

"Never, I need to live for another. My William needs me and I need him." I call out trying to save myself and Will, but his face changed as soon as I said William, which worried me. 

"Live for another? But you truly can't do that can you? Not yet at least. You are living when he is undead bloodsucker. Sooner or later you will die and leave him alone." The way he talked got under my skin the way he knew what I thought and the fact that he knew William was a Vampire, when I said nothing about that. 

"Shut the fuck up about William! He is my everything and i'd do anything for him." I screamed out this wasn't looking good. 

"Alex if only you knew what is going to happen. I will see you again soon." He said before overpowering me and biting down my neck, not holding back at all, it hurt worse than when Will did it. 

Much like first time Will kissed me, I blacked out, still a stinging pain on my neck.

I woke up to it being almost dawn and Will carrying me back to the safety of our shadows. I was more worried about him but when he noticed I was awake he sighed a breath of relief.

"Looks like we might never be save, either hunters come for me or Vampires come for you.." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry..." 

"For what? Getting attacked? It's not your fault, not like you asked to get attacked. Now let me get a look at your neck." He said and went to stop but I could see the sun starting to rise.

"No, not til you are safe from the sun." I urged him on I couldn't take it if he was burned by the sun cause of me. 

"I know who did it" He said as we hid in the shadows, apparently the Vampire who attacked me was called Eian and he wants something from me seeing as he let me live. William said that if he didn't get to me when he did, i'd be dead. My neck was ripped open and was bleeding a lot. 

"What does Eian want from me?" I asked, wanting both me and William to be safe. 

"I'm not sure, but no more of either of us being alone." I nodded the thought of him attacking one of us again terrified me. 

After my run in with Eian I found another thing Vampires can do. when the sun was gone that night he picked me up and he ran, faster then anything could run. We got way from that area fast, we actually felt safe away from there. Away from the hunters, and from the other Vampires that want me dead.

By then I was almost 17 I knew William had something big planed but I didn't know what, I never told him much on what I wanted for my birthday.

We spend our new freedom together and finding things to do or make, turns out we both love each other a lot and wanted to be together forever, making me ask yet again on him making me a Vampire. He didn't say anything just looked away, I knew he didn't want to, I let him be and went to sleep so we could be together the whole night.

Looking back on it I wish I had stayed awake and gone out things could have been better. Most of the time when I woke William would be watching me, this time was no different. 

"Sleep good?" He smiled down at me, I nodded and stretched out. He held out a hand for me, I took it and lifted myself up."Happy birthday Alex." He said and gave me one of my favorite things, one of his sweet soft kisses. 

"Thanks Will, but it's not that big of a deal." I rolled my eyes and looked out in the night. 

"I... Um have a surprise for you. Follow me." I did so, we left the path til he took to a hill overlooking the woods, the moon flooding us with gentle light. 

"Will, it's beautiful, I love it." I said in slight awe, and sat down near the edge of the hill.

"Yeah, I wanted to find somewhere special for this." He clearly planed this out for me. But he didn't have to.

"Well it's perfect, thank you Will." I look up at the ton of stars above us. 

"Alex, I know what you want, what you wanted for awhile now. And I think I can finally give it to you..." He gently cupped my cheek and looked at me. "To think two years ago I fell in love with a human."

"What are you giving me?" I had an idea of it, but wasn't sure.

"I've decided to turn you." He said and looked at the ground, a bit distant. I blinked and looked away I know hard it must be for him to decide it. 

"Really? Will, you don't have to." He shook his head a little, he was set on getting me something I wanted. 

"I made you wait long enough." He looked up his golden brown meeting my pale blue ones.

"Okay. Um you never told me how someone is turned.." I said trying not to seem pushy or impatient, just my curiosity coming out. 

"A living person would have to drink the blood of a Vampire."  nod and look him over, was he is really gonna do this for me? 

"Are you sure you want to do this, will?" I felt a little bad I knew he never killed or turned anyone so for him to do this for me was a big deal.

"I will do anything for you." He said and smiles for me.

"Will it hurt? Or what exactly happens." My curious thoughts need to stop.

"It will hurt for a little while but you'll be fine, you most likely will pass out as you turn." He sighed leaning against me. "Just promise one thing, you won't kill or turn anyone and that you will stay alive with me." I nodded not even questioned the fact of me being able to keep the promise. "Do you think you could break skin?" I shrug unsure of if I could. "It's fine, you just need to shallow my blood." He pulls me closer, into a kiss, I kiss back as he hesitantly bites his lip with his fangs.

I felt the blood from his cut lip flood my mouth, it was hard not to choke on it. With William against my lips and blood in my mouth I didn't know anything else, I already felt different as I swallowed as much as I could. I pull back, coughing and looking at him.

"You okay, Alex? Too much at once?" I shake my head my throat hurt too much to talk then. "How do you feel? Tired?" I nod, it seemed he knew exactly what I felt, but I guess that would make sense.

"Lets get you back so you can rest." He holds out a hand for me, I grab it but couldn't pull myself up, I felt weak, he nods and picks me up, carrying me back. I curled up in his arms and relaxed against his chest. That was all I remember, the next thing I know was me waking in our makeshift hideout, I could see the sun lighting everything out of our shadows, I started to get up so I could head out but then remembered I couldn't go out in the sun. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the light outside and the dark inside, when they finally did I saw William not too far off. 

"Morning Alex, you okay?" He said and moves closer to me, I nod and stretch out. 

"Yeah, a little weak and hungry but fine." My throat was fine now and I knew from the way it felt when I talked that I had fangs like William's

"Good, you should be ready by tonight." He said looking over my face, moving to push some hair out of my eyes. "You're beautiful, most people have a change when they turn and you are no exception, your skin is now pale and flawless, your hair is thicker and darker. And your eyes are breathtaking." I chuckle and hold back some blush. I was happy to be like Will, to be with him forever. 

"So what do we do now? We are both now Vampires and will need blood in six months." I didn't have a plan on what to know and I hopped he did. 

"People travel through here a lot and we could run back when we need food, each Vampire can do certain things, such as run faster than anything alive, to float in air, I never float; and some can go invisible. It will take time to see what you can do." He explained what I, as a Vampire could do.

"And what can kill me?" I asked knowing a few ways how. 

"The sun and fire. And hunters of course. As long as the hunters don't come this way and remember the sun can kill, you should be fine."

Our time of me being a new Vampire was cut short, a few nights later I was out trying to hunt for myself I came upon something that that gave me chills it was the same as before, an entire clearing covered in blood I looked around but unlike last time I knew who he was and that i'm a Vampire now. When he tried to jump out at me I was able to sidestep him so he couldn't touch me. He hissed at me, I didn't know if it was because I was a Vampire this time or that his bloodlust but he had gone completely animistic, his eyes turned red and his fangs longer then before.

"Well looky here, little Alexander being a vampire now. How sweet if only I didn't already plan to end William."

"Eian you leave William alone!" I spit at him, more like hiss, no one threatens Will and gets away with it that much is sure.

"Alex you are so naive, if I could do a thing for William. He is already taken care of." He snarled and disappeared from my view I now knew from William that he was invisible, I tried looking for him I even tried doing the same as him. 

I still felt him watching me, but it didn't take long for me to realize that he was just playing cat and mouse with me. One of the few thing I could do was run faster than anything alive, so I took off heading to William. I could hear someone nearby and out of nowhere I was scooped up and held against a tree, at first I thought it was Eian again before I opened my eyes and looked up. 

"Will-!" He stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand and looking around. 

"Sh, I saw the hunters. I don't know how they found us so fast." I understood and removed his hand from my mouth. 

"It was Eian, I think he lead them here to us." I whisper as the sound of screams and horses came closer. 

"Alex you need to do as i say, okay?" I nod and look out at the night. "Then stay right here, unless they see you and come this way, then run as far and as fast as you can." I quickly got worried for him. 

"What about you? I'm not leaving you William!" I said sounding like a kid scared to lose him, and I was. 

"And you won't i'm just gonna lead them away from you. Don't worry." I could tell right there that the way he loved me. I nodded and watched as he ran off towards them. I heard the hunters scream and saw the fire lights move away from me. I relaxed a bit but I was still worried about William. After awhile I heard another horrible, chilling scream one that I heard before. The same scream I heard when the other where burned, before I knew what I was doing I ran after them. I tripped and fell in the bushes, being able to see as they grabbed him and tied him up. 

"We got him, finally. Stupid creature, leaving a trail of bloody clearings for us to follow. Almost as if you wanted us to get you." Said one of the hunters, holding the rope that tied my William up. I wished I could help but they would do the same to me, I couldn't leave him but I couldn't stay, the sun would burn us both. I had no idea on what to do.

"Pssst Alex~" I heard not far behind me, I carefully turned to see Eian, I hiss and glare at him. 

"What do you want? William is gonna get burned I hope your happy now." I snarl trying to stay quite so the hunters don't find me. 

"Alex it would be in your best nature if you shut up and listen to me. You are now alone and barely a vampire you need someone to protect you, someone to teach you. And looks like William is a bit tied up." He said and that feeling of him getting in my head, under my skin was back, it annoyed me. 

"Shut the fuck up, William is all I need, not some fucked up bloodlust Vampire." I nearly held back from screaming. But before either one of us could say anything the hunter spook up. 

"Creature?! Are you alone here?" William did not move he just looked up at the men. 

"I had a human companion but he died from a sickness and I couldn't help him." William said knowing they wouldn't look for me if they thought I was dead.

"Who was he?" Another hunter spook.

"Alexander Harrison from Europe. He was 17 and died a few weeks ago." William said he knew there was no way out and was hopping I was safe, when I wasn't, I was with Eian and apparently he wants me to stay and listen to him. 

"And the name of you creature?"

"William Barrett." 

And with that i was alone. 


End file.
